Sacrifice
by DarkHeart81
Summary: A Gohan & Videl songfic set to the song My Sacrifice by Creed.
1. The Fic.

OK, I am writing this as per a request by someone (their name escapes me at this time) for a songfic using the song _My Sacrifice_ by Creed. This is the first fic I have released; I am working on another one that I hope to post sometime this week.

Gohan has been training since he defeated Cell, and is still the strongest (he is able to go SSJ3 at a higher level then Goku). And has started High School as a freshman. Videl did not seem to like Gohan at first, but by the end of the year they are friends. He teaches her how to fly, fire ki blasts, detect ki, etc… In a way these are kind of unofficial dates.

This fic starts towards the end of the summer between their freshman and sophomore years Gohan and Videl's 16th birthdays were around the middle of the summer.

The 25th Tenkaichi Budokai is being held, and everything up until the point where Buu is released is the same (except that the Z-Senshi don't have to be quite as careful of what they say around Videl since she knows all about Saiya-jins and things). Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan fight Buu. Goku uses up too much power and returns to the other world and Vegeta has been knocked out, so the fight comes down to just Gohan and Buu. Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Krillen, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and Videl are on Korin's Tower.

The songfic part isn't until the end of the fic, just to let you know.

One last thing, I do not own DBZ or the song _My Sacrifice_, and I never will no matter how much I want to.

------

****

Sacrifice

****

~ The Battlefield ~

'How can this…this…thing be so powerful.' Thinks Gohan as he tries to figure out a way to kill Buu while defending himself.

Gohan throws another volley of punches and kicks at Buu. 'Every time I attack him he just regenerates.'

'I have tried everything I can think of except one…but I don't know if it will stop this monstrosity…'

"Buu, you will die by my hands, even if I must die to carry out your destruction." "OOOOO…Buu real scared now." Buu retorts sarcastically.

In response to this Gohan starts to gather all his energy for one last attack. 

****

~ Korin's Tower ~

The heads of Korin, Piccolo, and Krillin snap up as an unearthly silence settles over the group of people. Korin and Piccolo are shocked at feeling the energy that Gohan is gathering for they some idea of what Gohan is planning to do. Everyone looks at the three with a questioning look on their faces. To those who can sense ki it looks like Gohan is just powering up another attack, while those who can not sense ki want to know what is going on.

Videl is the first to break the silence. "What's wrong Piccolo? Gohan's just charging another attack isn't he?"

"Gohan…he…he…" Krillin starts, but is unable to finish. "He's powering up for the ultimate attack which he can carry out…the ultimate attack anyone can carry out." Says Piccolo, his voice a mixture of shock and sadness, when he sees that Krillin is too choked up to continue.

When the others hear this they almost all realize what he is talking about.

Chi-Chi is the first one to break down into tears upon hearing the news.

Goten, seeing his mother's reaction, realizes that his brother will not be coming back from the fight and runs to her in tears.

Bulma, realizing what Piccolo means, also starts to cry.

Trunks slowly walks over to his mother as silent tears fall from his eyes.

Videl, not wanting to believe what they are saying questions Piccolo further. "What do you mean ultimate attack? Isn't the strongest attack he can do the Kamehameha?"

"Normally yes…but there is one attack which anyone can carry out…but a person can gather all of their energy and release it at once in one final attack." Piccolo somberly answers her.

"You…you mean…that he…he's going to…" Is all Videl can say before she falls to her knees and starts to cry. All she can think to do is focus her ki sense on Gohan's energy, which she can feel continuing to grow.

****

~ The Battlefield ~

Gohan's energy peaks as he suddenly appears behind Buu. Gohan wraps his arms around him as he detonates all the energy he was gathered. Gohan uses the last splits seconds of his mortal existence to focus the blast away from the Earth so that he does not destroy the planet in this final attack.

'Mom, Goten, I am sorry that I am leaving you two…but there is no other way. Videl, please try understand why I am doing this.' Are Gohan's final thoughts before the blast consumes him.

****

~ Korin's Tower ~

Suddenly those who can sense Gohan's ki feel it wink out of existence before the tower shakes from the resulting shock waves of Gohan's final desperate act to try to save the universe from the creature known as Majin Buu.

Upon feeling Gohan's energy cease to exist Videl completely breaks down. "No he…he can't be dead… there's so much…so much we haven't done…so much we…we haven't said…so much we haven't…ex …experienced…" Videl says between sobs as her entire body shakes with the violent outpouring of her grief. "He can't be gone…he is the one…one person that's brought…brought joy to my life since my mother's death…the one person that I…I care about more then anything else…and now…I don't know what I'll do…without him in my life…he has been my one…and…only true friend …my heart feels like it isn't whole anymore…" Is all that can be made out before her voice becomes to soft to hear mixed in with her sobs.

Chi-Chi, while still overcome with grief suddenly remembers that they can use the Dragon Balls to bring Gohan back to life. Upon remembering this she regains her composure notices the state which Videl is in. 'I knew that they were close…but…they must have started to bond…the poor girl must be completely heart broken.' She thinks as she gets up and walks over and kneels down next to Videl while still holding Goten.

"Vi…Videl…I know how you must be feeling right know…and I'm sorry that you must feel this pain…but Gohan will be back within a week…he will be with you again…" Chi-Chi says while resting a hand on her shaking back, trying to comfort the young woman beside her.

After a minute or so Videl composes herself enough to talk to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi…what do you mean he'll be back in a few days…he's dead…how can he come back?"

"I'm sure Gohan has told you about the Dragon Balls. Am I right?"

"YA, he did…you mean they're real? And that they can really bring him back from the dead?" While tears of grief and pain over Gohan's death slowly roll down her cheeks.

"Yes…and all we have to do is wait long enough for them to be collected and then we can wish Gohan back to life." At this Videl the flow of tears from her eye's stop, although one can still see unshed tears lingering in the corners of her eyes, and wipes the tears from her face. "Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go get those Dragon Balls." Videl says.

****

-One Week Latter-

The week for some has gone by quickly but for Videl, who has been spending the last week at the Son home with Chi-Chi and Goten, it has gone by slowly and been filled with constant sorrow. She can not remember the last time, if at all, that she has felt so utterly alone in the world.

The final Dragon Ball has been found and Chi-Chi, Goten, Videl, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Marron, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Yamcha have gathered at Kami's Lookout in preparation for the wish to be made.

Dende lays the seven Dragon Balls on the ground, six in a circle with the seventh in the center. "Arise Dragon!" He shouts towards quickly darkening sky as lighting streaks down and strikes the Dragon Balls. As the lightning changes into the form of a Dragon one can hear, "Beware he who summoned me, for you can make two wishes and they will come true."

Dende sheepishly turns his friends; "Um…oops…did anyone here remember to come up with a second wish?"

"No" "Nope" "Humph"…and other similar responses come from most in the group. Videl is the only one that did not reply since she is thinking about what the second wish can be used for.

"I've got it, I know what the second wish can be used for."

"What are you going to use it for?" Asks Chi-Chi, while the others look at her in curiosity.

"…that's a secret for right now, but you will find out shortly." She replies.

"OK then, Videl, would you like to make the wishes?" Asks Dende.

"OK" She simply replies as she moves closer to the Dragon.

"Dragon I wish for you to bring Son Gohan back to life." At this the dragon's eyes glow red and he says, "Your wish has been granted." Immediately after which Gohan appears in front of the group. Everyone restrains themselves from running up to him so that he and Videl can have a few minutes alone. Of course Chi-Chi had to hold Goten so he would not run up to his brother and spoil the romantic moment.

Everyone there is happy to see him, although one person does not appear to be. Videl is the first to him, and she jumps on to him. Gohan easily catches her in his arms and they share a long passionate kiss.

At seeing this they all, except for Vegeta and Piccolo, can not help but think how cute the scene before them is. And the only thought running through Chi-Chi's head is, of course, 'grandchildren-grandchildren-grandchildren- grandchildren…' over and over again.

When they break apart, "Gohan, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!" Videl screams in his face as she sheds tears of joy at having him back. Everyone there can not help but flinch at the volume of her voice.

"I'm sorry Videl, if there had been any other way I could have defeated him…then I would not have sacrificed myself." He replies with a sorrowful look to his face. "But, that is in the past now, so lets put that behind us…" 

"What is your second wish?" The Dragon asks, interrupting Gohan and Videl's conversation.

"Videl, I hate to interrupt, but what did you have in mind for the second wish?" Dende questions her.

"Well, I could see how happy everyone is when Goku was here so I was thinking that we could use the second wish to bring him back to life."

At this everyone seems happy for a second before they remember one crucial thing.

Gohan turns back to Videl, "Videl, the dragon can't bring someone back to life who has been brought back before…" he trails off before his face changes yet again to show the joy he is feeling. 'But the Namek-jin Dragon Balls can…' he thinks while leading Videl a short ways off.

"Videl, how would you like to visit planet Namek? We can use the second wish to get ourselves there, and then use the Namek-jin Dragon Balls to wish my dad back to life."

After giving the idea some extremely quick thought she agrees. 

Walking up to Bulma, "Hey Bulma, can me and Videl borrow the Dragon Radar for a while?" 

"Sure Gohan, but what for?"

"So that we can find the Namek-jin Dragon Balls."

"Oh…uh…OK then…" She replies not really getting what he is talking about.

Gohan turns to address all those who gathered there. "Um, I know I just got back, but me and Videl are going to use the second wish to send the two of us to Namek and use their Dragon Balls to wish back Dad.

So, everyone says their good-byes and the wish is made.

****

-Latter That Day-

A group, now three in size, appears on Kami's Lookout.

Everyone there is happy to see Goku once more among the living. And, in a scene reminiscent of the one between Gohan and Videl, Chi-Chi jumps into Goku's arms and kisses him as tears of joy fall from her eyes.

As it is getting late the group of friends starts to get smaller as they say their good-byes and head home for the night.

Videl, who has not wanted to leave Gohan's side since his return, goes home with him and his family.

****

-That Night-

Gohan and Videl are the last to go to bed since they stayed up to talk about what has happened over the last couple of weeks.

Their simple goodnight kiss turns into one fueled by passion as they release all the feelings they have for one another.

That night they completed their bond. And from that moment they both knew that they would, always and forever, be together.

****

-Months Latter-

Videl has been living at the Son home since they returned from Namek. Her father, while not happy with it, is allowing her to stay there.

Everyone at school could not believe how Videl and Gohan have acted towards each other. 

The way the two have been acting is almost a complete 180-degree change from the end of their freshman year. Now instead of Videl always being annoyed or suspicious of him, she seems like she can not be around him enough. And Gohan, who was always nervous around her, now seems to be perfectly at ease in her company. And for those few who tried to ask them out on a date were unceremoniously refused.

Both Gohan and Videl had both said that they were not going to the dance, although they actually were.

****

~ At The Dance ~

The night, so far, has been one enjoyable experience after another.

First they had a nice dinner in the most exclusive restaurant in town, thanks to a certain friend of Gohan's, where Gohan managed to eat somewhat like a normal person since he ate before they left home.

Then a limo, again arranged by Bulma, picked them up at the restaurant and took them to the dance. When the other students saw the limo pull up they were a little surprised that someone would spring for such an expense, but their surprise grew when they saw Gohan and Videl emerge from the limo since they had believed them when they said they were not coming.

Gohan and Videl only danced with each other refusing any offer to dance with someone else. All the songs fit the night perfectly, except for one that to almost everyone there had no special meaning. But to two of the attendees it held more meaning then any other song that could have been played.

When the song started Videl could not help but rest her head on Gohan's chest as silent tears rolled down her cheeks at the memories of events months passed come to her mind.

'What's wrong Videl?' Gohan wanted to ask since he could feel the sadness through their bond. But he did not ask her for inside, as he heard the lyrics to the song, he knew why she was upset.

__

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?

Feels like forever

'That one week…just one week in my life…seemed to be the longest and hardest I have ever been through.' Though Videl as she remembers the week during which Gohan was dead.

__

  
Within my heart a memory   
A perfect love that you gave to me   
Oh, I remember   


'All I could think about was Gohan, how he was my first true friend even though for the better part of a year I wasn't very kind to him. He never held it against me like most people would.'

__

  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  


'Yes…when we are together I feel like there isn't anything I can't do…nothing I can't handle.' Gohan and Videl both think.

'Hehe…it could be fun to fly above this crowd and dance in the air. And the joy that I feel when we are together can bring tears to my eyes at times.' Thinks Videl

::We can certainly fly above the people here…I wonder what they would think if we suddenly lifted into the air:: Videl tells Gohan through their bond, neither can stop a smile from coming to their faces at the thought of what their fellow students would do.

__

My Sacrifice  


::Oh man…I certainly paid the ultimate sacrifice that day…:: Thinks Gohan not really meaning for Videl to hear the thought.

::Yes you certainly did. And like I said before, don't you ever do that again:: Videl replies, with a slight smile on her face.

__

  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite   
Within yourself and within your mind   
Let's find peace there  


::We have certainly seen some of the best ups and worst downs that life can through at us:: Videl thinks, allowing Gohan to hear it.

::Yes we have indeed…we both have experience things that someone our age should not have to experience:: Gohan thinks in response.

Videl quietly listens to the rest of the song.

__

  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  


'And I just want to live the rest of my life peacefully with Videl by my side.' Thinks Gohan.

__

  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice  


'I don't know when or if the Earth will need saving again. And I, unlike others who have said it, know that it is truly best to live every day like it's your last for tomorrow may not come.' Gohan thinks as he gathers up the courage for what he is about to do.

::I just do have one last sacrifice to make…:: He thinks, accidentally allowing the thought to be heard by Videl.

__

  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
  
My Sacrifice.

The song ends and Videl has felt the nervousness that Gohan is feeling about something, and that last thought of his she heard was not helping. But before she can ask him what is wrong he takes a step back. 

When he has enough room to, he drops down on one knee while pulling a small velvet covered box from his pocket.

"Gohan, what are…" But she cuts herself off as she realizes what he is doing.

"Satan Videl, ever since I first met you I knew that there was something special about you, you are the one thing that makes my life complete, you are the one woman that I will now and forever love, will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage and become Mrs. Son Videl?" Gohan asks in a hushed voice, just loud enough to be heard.

The other students, who had already been looking at the couple in awe at how close they seemed to be, were now starring at them in shock at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"Yes…" Is all the students hear from her.

::…of course I will…you know that there isn't anyone or anything that could stop me:: she finishes through their bond.

Both Gohan and Videl have large smiles on their faces as Gohan slips the ring onto Videl's finger.

The silence that had beset the gym when the students realized what was happening is broken as everyone starts to talk about what just happened.

After placing the ring on her finger Gohan stands up and shares a first kiss with his new fiancé.

When they pull apart from the kiss he says "My sacrifice is my being single, I guess it's yours too."

"Your wrong Gohan, in know in our minds we are already married so neither of us a sacrificing anything." 

"Your right Videl, I guess we don't really have any unpleasant sacrifices left…except…"

"Except what Gohan?"

"Except for when we have out first child…then sacrifices will be made…"

"Oh…but I can't see anything unpleasant about have children with you."

"I love you." "I love you too." Can be heard from them as they pull each other into a longer, deeper, more passionate kiss then their last one.

------

OK, so what did you think? Was it any good? I am sure that I missed some characters in Korin's Tower… but I don't want to go back and rewrite that part. Those who were missing just went home, or are in another part of the tower.

I know that there are others out there who could do the song more justice then I have done here. The only thing I can think of about this fic is that it is longer then most one shots (no offence to anyone intended). 

Do you think that this is worthy of a sequel…I have one in mind that I may write…tell me what you think.


	2. Author's Notes

Thank you all for reviewing this fic.

Some of you asked for a sequel and there is one, it is _Embrace What Life Gives You_. I think I posted the first chapter for that the day after I posted this fic, and I know some of you have read it since you have reviewed it as well.

As for this fic being sweet and cute and stuff…well…I was kind of trying for that and I guess I did a better job at it then I thought.

Thanks again, DarkHeart81

P.S. Oh…in case any of you were wondering, I am 21 years old and a guy.


End file.
